<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Maiden's Doom, A Knight's Tears by TrashyTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786055">A Maiden's Doom, A Knight's Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyTime/pseuds/TrashyTime'>TrashyTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, Sex Pollen, Unreliable Narrator, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyTime/pseuds/TrashyTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Heat Fic Summer Exchange 2020. Prompter asked for Ciri/Geralt sexpollen very shortly after they found each other on the show.</p><p>I was under the mistaken idea Ciri was 15 when that happened. This fic is exactly what the prompter asked for, but with added sass on her part as she had a few more years under Calanthe's guidance to learn a sharp tongue and have a more tactical mindset when drugs are stripping her of her impulse control. Geralt can be seen as either giving in to his impulses from the sex pollen affecting him, or as a lot less willing than even that. </p><p>Please be aware of this before clicking on this fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Heat Fic Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Maiden's Doom, A Knight's Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts">indigo_inks</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: I am repeating myself, because I can already feel the Anti Lightning Rod tingle. </p><p>When I started writing this, I was under the impression, and had been informed by multiple people that, Ciri was in fact 15 in the Netflix show. I have since learned this is wrong. This story was written with this age in mind, however I never specifically mention ages by number so, whatever floats the boat of the one that requested this, or the reader, works. </p><p>This is severely dubcon, if not flying firmly into Non-con or double-non-con due to the nature of sexpollen. Ciri uses some rather harsh words to guilt Geralt into giving into the sex pollen, in her words, "at least for my sake if not for our mutual pleasure". This can be read as Geralt giving in and a happy(ish) ending happens after, or as very much a horrible noncon situation for him. PLEASE be aware of your own needs before entering into this fic. PLEASE heed the dead dove tags. They are there for a reason.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciri gasps as the spores fill the air, lashes fluttering as the next breath that follows it leaves tingling racing from her nipples to some pit in her belly. Geralt gives a hearty curse as his own blade cuts through the lashing vine, the flames of a spell burning away the flowers and spores in the air. </p><p>She wants to raise her arms, to help fight back the Maiden’s Doom. She knows what it is, she’s not stupid. She knows what this particular monster does to maidens in particular. She reaches down to rub along the outside of her armor, anything to ease the burning there, that is already growing too warm and hot for comfort. There is no thought in how she abandons her weapon to begin unlacing her armor while she watches Geralt burn and slash the monster apart. </p><p>The way his hair flows, the anguish and upset on his face. The care he shows her, despite how they have barely known each other a single winter. Most of that time since they came together last year, was spent at Kaer Morhen where she was foisted off on the other wolves for far too many trainings from sunup to sundown and beyond. She had seen so little of him. Especially not like this. Fighting as if the world was in the balance. </p><p>Ciri could feel her pussy lips dampening in a gooey gush fueled in part by the way her gaze traced his muscles under that black studded armor, imagining all that power driving into her. Imagining that fierceness just for her, that scowling focus bent to fulfilling her in every way imaginable. The buckles she was undoing on her own armor fought her nearly as much as the Maiden’s Doom fought Geralt, the death throes making it even more dangerous as thorn covered vines lashed like a giant’s cat’o’nine tails toward him. </p><p>By the time the fight is finally over, Geralt is panting, eyes wild where they dart across her own half naked body with none of the lust she is currently feeling for him. Everything seems to be rushing towards some fantastical climax, leaving her heart racing as she arches up into her own hand where it trails her pebbled nipples in a teasing stroke that only highlights how flushed and swollen the nipples already are from her earlier pinches as she stripped off the armor and undershirt. He keeps looking grim, horrified, and Ciri groans at that. At the unfairness of it, as she can see how his own cock is straining the leathers of his own pants, and yet here he is acting as if the easy solution to the Doom was so awful. </p><p>She licks her lips, eyes narrowing once more. “Geralt, my mother was younger than I am now when she gave birth to me, let alone had sex with my father. Let yourself feel the lust, for my sake if not for our mutual pleasure.” She tried to say it calmly and reasonably. The husky, almost lusty, tone was unintentional but definitely present in her voice. </p><p>Geralt winces and he sounds devastated, even as he moves a half step closer, sword down and to the side. “The Doom is the only reason you feel like this- why you say this. You are my child-surprise.” He adds the last, as if to himself as much as her. She watches how his eyes dart to where she is slipping the leggings off, to stand bare before him with her pussy dripping sweet glittering trails along the swollen lips that beg with their red color for the only salvation the Doom allows a Maiden foolish enough to be caught in it's flowers; To become a mother, to be mated, or die. Geralt swallows harshly, an audible sound paired with a pained one that echoes through his broad chest as he moves, another half step closer to her as he adds, “You don’t have any of the resistance I do.”</p><p>Ciri snorts at that, rolling her eyes as she growls and presses her fingers to frame her clit and rubs along either side of it, the slick honey of her juices dripping from her knuckles within a few back and forth thrusts of her hips into her spread fingers, even as she tilts her hips to show off her pussy to him. She knows how sensitive his nose must be, and how her own pheromones are strong enough she can smell them in the air as she does so. She knows the words that are about to leave her lips are anything but kind, nothing close to fair. But she needs his cock, needs his power and claim and most of all, his seed so deep within her she can taste it already. She aims the words with all the skill and precision he aimed his blade just moments earlier.</p><p>“You waited too long to try and claim me as a daughter. If you wanted to use that excuse, you shouldn’t have waited till I was dancing with potential fiances at my presentation ball. Cintra may have fallen with you still acting a coward, but I am not stupid. Nor was my grandmother. Destiny gets her due, one way or another. This Doom- is your doing, same as every other I have suffered. You waited too long. Now- I am to be your bride. Are you going to be selfish still or at least help me along a little?” The last words are cutting, her tone sharp and cruel.</p><p>There is a grunt as Geralt winces, gaze flinching away as he cleans his sword and sheathes it. He works on his buckles without looking up at her, eyes turned down and away even as his arms and armor both begin to be piled onto the ground beside him. Ciri licks her lips, pinching and rolling a peaked nipple even as she gives off soft needy moans, rocking and rubbing her previously untried slit into her hand while she hungrily consumes the sight of his stripping for her. Every rippling muscle now all for her, every line of his body another offering of himself to her. </p><p>Ciri’s nipples throbbed in a direct line down to her clit, and when he was naked finally, he wasted no time in bending his mouth to her swollen and red nipple, the wet heat on her breast as he suckled there having her howl. There was no thought in how she tangled her fingers into his silverwhite locks, slender fingers of both hands fisting and tugging his head closer in harsh jerks of his hair with all the wild abandon of a hedonist discovering pleasures for the first time. </p><p>By the time she recovered from the first orgasm of her life, he was swapped over to suckling her other breast. His mouth was so hot and large it took the nipple and half the breast in to be laved, one huge hand cupping and palming her ass as he lifted her to him. His cock was hard where it ground against and between her thighs, smearing her juices to mix with his precum even as she gushed a second wailing and screaming orgasm into splashing across and up his belly and hips. </p><p>Geralt hummed, his own fingers moving up, slipping and sliding through her slick and swollen lips to tease and press at the too tight entrance to her vagina. He slowly stretched her with one finger, then two. He was as careful with her as she was harsh and needy with him. He pinned her hips to his belly with the hand on her ass, even as his other hand worked her open. He was holding her completely off the ground as easily as if she were some ragdoll instead of a human. </p><p>Ciri howled as he nipped with his teeth and swirled his tongue around her nipples. She came again, gushing over his palm even as he worked a third finger into her formerly virginal channel. “Fuck’s sake, Geralt, if I don’t get your cock in me, right the fuck now, I swear I will tear you bald!” She half threatened, the panting and lewd breathy moans not lending the snarl much bite. It sounded more like begging she couldn’t dare voice as such, no matter how she desperately needed him to fill her. </p><p>Geralt nipped her again, moving her hips down slowly so the fat crown of his massive cock is now pressing to her too small slit. He slips along the swollen lips before pushing slowly in. Ciri’s nails dig into his scalp, her back arching as the drugged spores in her system burn hotter and fiercer at the feel of her body being mated. As he pushes so incredibly slowly into her, he has to hold her hips still with both of his hands as she tries with all her not inconsiderable strength to fuck herself onto him. She is whining incoherent needy sounds, harsh wailing bursts of noise that rattle his senses and stir the dust around them as he finally is pressing her cervix and womb, her pussy lips throbbing where they grind against his balls and base. Her thighs strain where she tries to rock and grind him so deep into her. </p><p>They both groan as he follows her unspoken order, the rolling of his hips grinding her clit even as it rubs all the pleasure spots inside and batters her womb in a pain that is only pleasure due to the spores poisoning her body. The orgasm this time leaves her panting and sweaty, dazed as the aftershocks feed into each other with each roll of his hips. Ciri’s lashes flutter, her head rocking as she clenches and pulls on his cock with her inner muscles with as much strength as her thighs and fists pull him closer otherwise. </p><p>Geralt slowly works the thrusting deeper, each orgasm he wrings from her pulling his cock into more pleasure till he is spilling into her, cockhead pressed to her cervix and flooding her womb with his seed, leaving it nowhere to escape as his cock stays deep within her. </p><p>By the time Geralt has come a third time within her, she swears she can feel how his cum sloshes within her. Ciri is babbling and dazed and cooing. She feels and looks drunk on the pleasure, halfway to passing out, but finally sated. </p><p>It takes a feat of strength she didn’t know she had the energy for, to lift herself up enough to kiss Geralt, long and slow, tracing his lips before moving back to whisper in a cracking ruined voice from all her earlier wailing screams of pleasure, “Fuck, I am so glad I am your Bride-Surprise.” </p><p>Geralt doesn’t say anything as he hides his face in her hair, holding her to his broad chest as she finally lets herself drift off to rest in his arms. This is the first time, since she was too young to fully remember, that she feels utterly content and utterly safe. Finally, she understands her mother. Anything, is worth having this feeling of completion. No matter the cost. She hums, dropping a few sleepy kisses along the curve of his neck, cheek cradled on the broad shoulder as he walks towards their camp with her draped over him still cradled so gently in his arms for all that they had just been fucking so thoroughly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOOK, I WARNED YA'LL. </p><p>Seriously, please don't make me delete comments or pop screening up on this fic. It was a fest fill, and neither the requester, nor I the author, deserve to see vitriol over a fanfic that is harming no one and is tagged. Please remember the golden rule. Also remember you CHOSE to click on this fic. I did not hide in any way, shape, or form, what was in this fic. </p><p>Any positive words cherished.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>